typemoonfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Котомине Кирей
| type = Человек, Маг, Мастер |birthp = Япония | affiliation = Святая Церковь |CS = Kirei cs 1.png | gender = Мужской | height = 185 см (Fate/Zero) , 193 см (Fate/stay night) | weight = 82 кг | eyec = Карий | hairc = Каштановый | bloodt = B | bday = 28 декабря, 1967 | likes = Несчастья | dislikes = Доверие | talent = Отсутствуют, в частности | enemy = Эмия Кирицугу | imagecol = Чёрный | Bloodline = }} , главный антагонист Fate/Zero и Fate/stay night. Является Мастером Ассасина во время Четвёртой Войны Святого Грааля, но после его поражения заключает контракт с Гильгамешем. Их контракт продолжается до Пятой Войны Святого Грааля, где он смертельно ранит Базетт Фрага МакРемитц и забирает себе её Слугу, Лансера. Если во время Четвёртой Войны он действует как обычный Мастер, то в ходе Пятой Войны его назначают наблюдателем от Церкви. Описание Прошлое Котомине Кирей родился 28 декабря 1967, во время паломничества своего отца — Котомине Ризея. «Кирей» — это слово молитвы, Ризей назвал его так в надежде, что сын будет чистым и прекрасным. В соответствии с ожиданиями Ризея, Кирей с самого раннего возраста демонстрировал высокую мораль и здравый смысл и был достаточно проницательным, чтобы другие считали его развитым не по годам. С юных лет он принимал активное участие в делах Церкви и часто сопровождал своего отца в его поездах в Святые Земли. С самого раннего возраста он усердно занимался тренировками Экзекуторов, благодаря чему в возрасте примерно десяти лет был выбран Экзекутором. Хотя он понимает, что своей жизнью он оправдывает ожидания своего отца, он не любил его. Это не было связано с необходимостью соответствовать этим ожиданиям. Проблема была внутри него, он не понимал понятие «красоты» своего отца. В конце концов, он понял эту противоречивость однажды утром, и удивился, что ему потребовалось столько времени, чтобы понять это. Он просто проснулся, поднял голову и в этот момент осознал, что, в то время как его отец хотел, чтобы он был прекрасным, он всегда задавался вопросом, почему он никак не может осознать понятие «красоты» Ризея. Поняв, что у него не получается быть в гармонии с миром, он упорно трудился, чтобы исправить эту ошибку, пытаясь стать чистым и превосходным. На протяжении всех своих юношеских лет, он сделал все, что мог, чтобы преодолеть свой дефект, после осознания его существования. Он жил в агонии, хотя он так и не понял этого, отчаянно пытаясь найти то, чего ему не хватает. Преследуя эту цель, он видел себя грешником по своей природе, который, в соответствии с моралью в которую он верил, должен быть наказан. В итоге он обратился к таким методам, как срезание кожи, вырывание кусков плоти и вывих костей. Моря себя голодом и истязая себя, он пытался с помощью своего тела, найти то, что не смог найти в своём сознании, используя душевные страдания, которые более значительны, чем физическая боль. И Даже спустя десять лет такого опыта, все его хождения по мукам и страданиям оказались неспособны изменить его. Так и не достигнув прозрения, он понял, что он не способен почувствовать обычное счастье. Он обратился к религии в надежде сделать из себя нормального человека, веря, что Бог сможет привести его к спасению. Цель поставленная им, была стать священником и проповедовать, как его отец. Сказано, что Бог всепрощающий, поэтому Он также может спасти того «кто не родился с Ним». Результат для него был провальным. Он жил по Божьим законам, следовал закону и жил скромно, но всё безрезультатно. Он не смог найти большее удовольствие, чем боль других, и хотя учения Церкви осуждают безнравственность, аморальность — всё что он имел. Он не почувствовал никакой тоски от этого осознания, потому что всегда искал чего-то, что никогда не существовало. Нет ничего что можно потерять, и нет ничего о чём можно было горевать. Он был озабочен лишь одним вопросом: «почему?». Он задавался вопросом о природе своего существования. Поступил в Теологический колледж Святого Игнатия в городе Манреса, Испания, где перескочил сразу два класса и был президентом студенческого совета. Окончил колледж в 1981 году, и несмотря на то, что легко мог бы занять место в Коллегии Кардиналов, он бросил эту возможность и присоединился к Церкви. Он поступил в духовную семинарию в возрасте двадцати двух лет, и этот же год получил второе крещение, выучившись из стажёра до полноправного Экзекутора, который может действовать самостоятельно. За время своего пребывания там, он трижды переводился из одного отдела в другой, в конце концов поступив в Ассамблею Восьмого Таинства, где работал его отец.Fate/Zero Акт 1 −282:14:28 Запутавшись в своих целях, он захотел завести семью в попытке найти себя. После всех его попыток, это было его последним шансом. Веря, что каждый человек желает любить и быть любимым противоположным полом, иметь семью и умереть в спокойствии. Кирей также не стал исключением, но он желал этого, не чувствуя себя по-настоящему заинтересованным. В конце концов он встретил и женился на Клаудии Ортензия, но при этом всё ещё продолжал выполнять свои обязанности, судя еретиков. Затем он добровольно покинул свой пост в семинарии и свернул с пути, официально став священником. Женщина, которую он выбрал, была неизлечимо больна и не имела будущего, так как жить ей оставалось всего несколько лет. Он не знает, выбрал ли он её по этой причине, или же сам так решил. Он пытался любить её, чтобы ощутить обычное счастье, и она старалась ответить на его стремления, по-настоящему любя его, и даже родила ему дочку, Карен Ортензию. Они провели вместе всего два года, и это оказалось неспособным изменить его. Он ощущал счастье от её страданий и отчаяния дочери, и чем больше он пытался любить, тем больше их страдания спасали его. Он понимал, что чем больше она пыталась спасти его, тем сильнее он хотел увидеть её горе. Он считает, что, она была святой для него. Её верность и то, насколько глубоко она понимала его гнев, нельзя подвергать сомнению. Степень, с которой она понимала и пытались исцелить его, оставляла позади любого другого человека, но она все равно не смогла заполнить пустоту внутри него. Переполненный отчаянием от осознания этого факта, он пришёл к выводу, что его рождение и существование было ошибкой, и для ему будет лучше исчезнуть. Он решил попрощаться с ней, прежде чем умереть, поскольку это естественный долг, сказать той, кого сделал своей женой в качестве эксперимента, о своём конце. Войдя в её комнату, где она умирала, истощённая, он передал ей этот простой факт: «Я не могу тебя полюбить». Её последней попыткой доказать ему, что он может любить и что он заслуживает жизни, было покончить жизнь самоубийством, ответив: «Нет, ты любишь меня». Полагая, что её смерть принесёт ему печаль, она была счастлива видеть, что он плакал и улыбнулась ему, прежде чем испустить дух. Это было только то, что она увидела, но вместо того чтобы плакать о её смерти, он был огорчён потерей шанса убить её самому и насладится её смерти. Он молча вышел из комнаты и с этого момента прекратил преследовать идею о спасении. Их дочь была отдана на попечение родственникам её матери. Вместо того, чтобы убить себя, он упорно работал в Ассамблее Восьмого Таинства, сосредоточившись на подготовке Экзекутора. Ночью, несколько дней спустя, за три года до Четвёртой Войны Святого Грааля, он обнаружил, проявившиеся метки Командных Заклинаний. После консультации со своим отцом, Ризеем, тот немедленно взял его в Турин, чтобы на следующее утро встретиться с Тосакой Токиоми. Но Кирей никак не мог понять, почему он был выбран, ведь у него не было никаких целей, идеалов или стремлений. Он получил указание от своего отца, временно перевестись из Святой Церкви, в Ассоциацию Магов и заняться обучением магией под руководством Тосаки Токиоми.Fate/Zero 3 года назад - За это время он знакомится с его семьёй, и его сразу невзлюбила дочь Токиоми, Тосака Рин. Внешний вид Во время Четвёртой Войны Святого Грааля, Кирей носит простое церковное облачение и золотой крест на шее, а во время Пятой Войны, он одет в сутану. Он участвовал в 4-ой Войне Святого Грааля в возрасте 28 лет. Также стоит отметить, что Кирей довольно высокий, в середине двадцати лет, рост стоя — 185 см, а после Четвёртой Войны, из-за неестественного всплеска роста по неизвестной причине — 193 см. Ufotable Fate Zero Kirei Character Sheet1.png|Обзор Кирея из Fate/Zero от Ufotable. Ufotable Fate Zero Kirei Character Sheet2.png|Обзор Кирея из Fate/Zero от Ufotable. Kirei studio deen character sheet.png|Обзор Кирея из Fate/stay night от . Kirei Carnival Phantasm Character Sheet.png|Обзор Кирея из ''Carnival Phantasm. Kirei Takashi Takeuchi character select.png|Изображение выбора в Fate/Unlimited Codes (автор Такеучи Такаши). Kirei Ryuji Higurashi cut in.png|Изображение Кирея в Fate/Unlimited Codes (автор Хигураши Рюджи). KireiTC.png|Кирей в Fate/tiger colosseum (автор Юкио Хирай). KireiCapsule.png|Кирей в Capsule Servant (автор Медори). KotomineCC.png|Кирей в Chibichuki! (автор Ханабана Цубоми). Gil2CC.jpg|Кирей и Гильгамеш в Chibichuki! (автор Ханабана Цубоми). Личность Кирей родился дефектным, обладающим извращённым умом с самого рождения. Он злой человек, но не злодей. Он не в здравом уме, но и не безумен. Даже со всеми своими достижениями, он никогда не чувствовал удовлетворения. Несмотря на все свои усилия, он не мог радоваться тому, в чём другие люди находят счастье, и вместо этого чувствовал счастье от отрицательных эмоций, таких как боль других. Он способен вести себя как нормальный человек, так, что отец даже гордился им, но внутренне он никак не мог понять других людей или почему люди считают «красивыми» красивые вещи. Он очень похож на Широ тем, что он так же является пустым человеком без чёткого ощущения себя, и его можно назвать противоположной крайностью Широ. Из-за этого он оказался одержимым Кирицугу, так как полагал, что Кирицугу, обладает такой же пустотой, что и он. Четвёртая Война Святого Грааля Ещё будучи ребёнком, осознав у себя отклонение, он попытался исправить его с помощью различных методов, потому что он считал, что это было не в соответствии с миром. У него не было ничего, что можно было бы назвать «целеустремлённостью», как у его отца или учителя, ища покой в поисках ответа, или находя утешение в удовольствии. Хотя он всё ещё верил в Бога, ему не хватало зрелости, чтобы понять его, и он только чувствовал, что есть высшее существо, цепляясь за небольшую надежду, что слово Божие приведёт его к высшей правде и спасёт его. Внутри себя, он уже знал, что не дождётся спасения в любви Бога к таким как он, далёких от моральных критериев обычного мира. В отчаянии от бросился в мазохизм, закалив пытками своё тело, и стал гордостью Ризея за его преданность и благочестие. Он стыдился непонимания Ризея. После более чем двадцати лет жизни и поиска разнообразных путей, включая попытку завести семью, он понял, что его природа неизменна. И даже его жена смогла понять, насколько он тяготился, и, хотя он планировал самоубийство перед смертью своей жены, он решил просто посвятить своё время исполнению приказов Церкви, игнорируя свои наклонности. Всегда спокойный и серьёзный, он уверовал, что чувство наслаждения само по себе греховно, и, полагая, что поиск удовольствия в боли других людей, является чудовищным и бесчеловечным, осуждая зверства, которые он позже и будет выполнять. Он был сбит с толку тем, что его, человека не имеющего какой-либо цели, идеалов или желаний, выбрал Грааль в качестве Мастера. Есть много других способных людей, кого мог выбрать Грааль для поддержки Токиоми. Но выбрали его, того, кто обеспокоен выбором Граалем человека, у которого нет причин желать «Всемогущую машину исполнения желаний», поэтому он считает объяснение того, почему он участвует в Войне от Ризея и Токиоми, ложным.. Встретившись с Гильгамешем, он полностью принимает тот факт, что получает удовольствие от страдания других. Пятая Война Святого Грааля Он решил, что самое лучшее время для проведения мессы — ночь 31 декабря. Это мероприятие позволяет ему сразу испортить уходящий и наступающий год за полдня. Собирающиеся в это время в церкви люди, дошедшие до состояния: «Я жалею о своём рождении», после проведения мессы благодарны Отцу Котомине. Хотя его слова могут заставить людей впасть в депрессию, его советы полезны. Проводит мессы всю ночь 31 декабря в своей церкви. Для него это самая приятная часть года. Почему? Потому что таким образом он может разрушить как прошедший так и наступающий год сразу, всего за полдня. Но любопытно то, что все собравшиеся люди, скатившиеся до состояния «Боже, я прошу прощения за своё рождение», благодарны отцу Котомине. Возможно это вызовет у вас меланхолию, но этот парень говорит вещи, которые полезны для вас. До того, как осознать свою натуру, он был спокойным и серьёзным человеком, который делал всё возможное, чтобы удержаться от соблазна его дурных наклонностей. Он верил, что наслаждение греховно по сути, и полагая, что в поиск счастья в боли и страдании других людей — это чудовищно и бесчеловечно, осуждал те же зверства, которые позже станет воплощать. С помощью Гильгамеша он полностью признаёт удовольствие, которое ощущает от страданий других. Зная истинную природу Святого Грааля, мало заботится о том, чтобы стать победителем, даже имея возможность первым загадать желание. Он больше заинтересован в результатах исполнения желания, осуществлённого испорченным артефактом, особенно загаданного людьми, которые обладают чистой душой или благими намерениями. У него смешанные чувства по поводу смерти своей жены. Хотя он не может вспомнить её голос или её лицо, он порой думает: «Я хотел убить её», но он не знает — ради своего удовольствия, или из-за переполняющего горя, вследствие которого появилось желание убить ту единственную, которую он любил, своими собственными руками. Он считает это тем, что должно быть скрыто навсегда, так как её смерть была бессмысленной. Её преданность не смогла изменить его, но он не хочет думать, что её смерть была бесполезна. После этого он остановился в поисках ответов. Он предупреждает Широ, чтобы он не позволял умереть человеку, которого он спас, если этот человек — женщина, потому что «позволить ей умереть на твоих глазах, будет слишком сильным ударом для тебя». Хотя у Кирея отсутствуют обычные мирские желания, он всё ещё живое существо и поэтому страдает от физиологических потребностей, главный из которых — питание. Он признает желание есть лишь как необходимость для выживания. Процесс питания это просто процедура размещения пищи в желудке, чтобы предотвратить голодание. Во время своих различных миссий в разных странах, он пробовал различные блюда Востока и Запада, когда ещё полагал, что одно из них могло бы заполнить пустоту в его сердце, но в конце концов он решил, что это бесполезные усилия. Даже если они были очень вкусными и сытными, они не приносили ни малейшего чувства удовлетворения в его сердце. Механически выполняя действия, он всего лишь потреблял пищу, чтобы заполнить желудок и покинуть место обеда без каких-либо эмоций. thumb|Кирей ест мапо тофу Хотя у него не было надежды на вкус пищи, пока случайно не попробовал мапо тофу на Фестивале Хончжоу Фуюки: Тайшань. Это особое мапо тофу, единственная еда, которая способна тронуть его сердце и только её он признаёт деликатесом. Хотя это выглядит как простое блюдо с перцем чили сверху, Кирей очарован остротой блюда, которое обжигает язык и несёт неописуемый вкус.Eat in Taishan Он считает, что пряность обеспечивает полное удовольствие от вкуса. Он заранее совершает несколько заказов и настолько быстро и усердно ест, что начинает потеть, даже не останавливаясь чтобы запить. Роль Fate/Zero Кирей призвал Ассасина, а Тосака Токиоми, его наставник, призвал Слугу класса Арчер. Гильгамеш «убил» одного из Ассасинов на виду у других Мастеров. На самом деле, это лишь уловка, призванная заставить других Мастеров поверить, что Ассасин был исключён из Войны Святого Грааля. Первоначально, Ассасины действовали в качестве агентов разведки для Токиоми и Кирея. Кирицугу с самого начала признал Котомине как наиболее опасного из Мастеров, и Котомине, в свою очередь, узнал об Эмии Кирицугу достаточно много, чтобы заинтересоваться в нём. В первые дни войны, следую инструкциям Токиоми, Кирей ушёл под защиту Церкви, как «побеждённый Мастер», но его растущий интерес к Кирицугу сподвиг отправиться на его поиски, в процессе столкнувшись с помощницей Кирицугу, Хисау Майей и его женой Айрисвиль фон Айнцберн. Кирей сразился с ними и одержал верх, пока Кирицугу сражался с Кайнетом Эль-Меллоем Арчибальдом, но поняв, что Кирицугу был тем, кого могут понять другие люди, а не пустым человеком ищущим ответов, наподобие него, Кирей разочаровался и отступил. Заинтригованный участием Кирея в войне, Гильгамеш предлагает Кирею, чтобы преодолеть свою пустоту — узнать причины и мотивы других Мастеров и Слуг в участии, почему они хотят получить Святой Грааль. Тогда, он решает, что он также должен наблюдать за судьбой Мато Карии. После битвы с Кастером на реке Мион, Кирей лечит Карию, относит его в подземную камеру с червями и возвращается в церковь, обнаружив там мёртвое тело своего отца. Кирей находит сообщение, оставленное умирающим Ризеем, секретный пароль, который передаёт Кирею все дополнительные Командные Заклинания, оставшиеся с прошлых Войн. Кирей проливает слезы, увидев, что его отец до самого конца заботился о нём и любил его, но чувство ощущаемое им, абсолютно противоположно любви, что должен чувствовать нормальный человек. Он хотел посмотреть, на его смерь, точно так же, как и когда умирала его жена. thumb|Токиоми получил удар в спину от Котомине После этого Тосака Токиоми заключает соглашение с семьёй Айнцберн, согласно которому, Котомине Кирей должен немедленно покинуть Японию. Кирей возвращается в свою комнату и там происходит разговор с Гильгамешем, но на этот раз, Кирей играет роль искусителя. Кирей объясняет, что Токиоми использует своё последнее Командное Заклинание, чтобы убить своего собственного Слугу и таким образом открыть путь к Источнику. Услышав это, Гильгамеш соглашается с планом Кирея, убить Токиоми и стать вместо него Мастером Арчера. Перед там как, отправить Кирея обратно в штаб-квартиру Церкви, Токиоми в последний раз приглашает Кирея в свой дом. Токиоми искренне считал его верным учеником и дал ему Меч Азота в качестве прощального подарка. Однако, Кирей предаёт его и убивает этим кинжалом, ударив в спину, когда Токиоми выходил из комнаты. Кирей заключает сделку с Карией, что если он поможет ему, Кирей обеспечит ему встречу с Токиоми. Кроме того, в обмен на похищение Айрисвиль с помощью Берсеркера в образе Райдера, он обещал победу и Святой Грааль. Мато Зокен появляется перед Киреем и говорит, что он должно быть замышляет что-то интересное. Прочувствовав в Зокене опасную угрозу, он попытался тут же убить его, но Зокену его атака Чёрными Ключами не наносит никакого вреда. Когда он уходит, Зокен посмеивается, говоря, что он чувствует в Кирее такую же сломанную личность, что и он сам. Кирей определяет его как одного из врагов, которого он должен убить рано или поздно. Как отметил Зокен, «встреча» Карии и Токиоми была событием, организованным только ради развлечения Кирея. Когда Кария находит уже мёртвого Токиоми, появляется Тосака Аой, она неверно истолковывает ситуацию и обвиняет Карию в смерти её мужа. Обезумевший Кария в ярости душит её, пока Кирей и Гильгамеше наблюдают за этой сценой. Кирей переносит своё укрытие в подземные коллекторы, где ранее обосновался Кастер, принёс с собой сосуд Грааля, Айрисвиль, и приказал Гильгамешу выйти и перехватить врагов, идущих сюда. В это время Сэйбер встречает Берсеркера и у них происходит бой. Кирицугу и Кирей, наконец, сталкиваются в судьбоносной битве в центре зала. Им нечего сказать друг другу. Кирей исполняет на Кирицугу смертельный удары Бацзицюань, но Авалон быстро исцеляет его тело. Кирей бросает все свои оставшиеся Чёрные Ключи вверх, так, что они падают прямо на Кирицугу и бросается к нему — Кирицугу остаётся только либо попытаться уклониться от Ключей и попасть под удар Кирея, либо отпрыгнуть в сторону и оказаться пронзённым Ключами. Вместо этого, он просто стоит на месте, перезаряжается и стреляет, тогда как кулак Кирея несётся к нему, готовясь проломить череп. В этот тупиковый момент, чёрная грязь, вытекающая из Святого Грааля этажом выше, разъела пол и залила их обоих. После видения посланного Кирицугу от Грааля, которое Кирей также видел, он приходит в сознание и обнаруживает Кирицугу стоящим над ним и приставившим к нему дуло пистолета. Кирей удивляется тому, что Кирицугу не принял предложение Святого Грааля. Кирицугу отвечает, что пожертвовать придётся намного больше того, что получишь взамен. Кирей говорит отдать его ему, и Кирицугу говорит ему, что он не понимает и стреляет прямо в сердце. thumb|Первая смерть Котоминеthumb|Радостный смех воскрешённого Кирея В свои последние минуты, Святой Грааль показался Кирею; исполненный ненавистью и завистью к Кирицугу, тот протянул руку и коснулся проклятого артефакта. Кирей помолился за конец человечества и его желание было удовлетворено в виде огня. Среди ревущего пламени, Сэйбер по приказу Кирицугу уничтожает Святой Грааль, что позволило его проклятию впитаться в безжизненное тело Кирея, воскресив его с искусственным, чёрным сердцем. Кирей просыпается и обнаруживает рядом с собой Гильгамеша. Он, кажется, получил сердце благодаря Гильгамешу и связи соединявшей Мастера и Слугу. Взглянув на пылающий город, Кирей смеётся от удовольствия. Он, наконец, понимает, что приносит ему счастье в этом мире. Спустя полгода, придумывая план, чтобы развлечь себя, он дарит Рин, Меч Азота, которым убил её отца, говоря, что получил его от него после завершения обучения. Права на земли Тосака после смерти Токиоми наследуются Аой, а впоследствии, после её смерти, они перешли к Рин. Кирей заведует ими будучи опекуном Рин, но из-за его безрассудного и грубого управления, большинство ценностей в итоге оказались в руках других. Вполне возможно, что он считал, что богатство плохо влияет на её воспитание, и преследовал принцип смирения и бедности. Для обеспечения Гильгамеша энергией, он использует детей-сирот выживших в пожаре, взяв их под руководство одного из детских домов, чтобы сделать из них источник энергии. Хоть на самом деле она это ему не требовалось, Гильгамеш принимает эту энергию. Действуя в качестве опекуна Рин, Кирей продолжает свою работу в Церкви, и в конечном итоге, через десять лет, его назначают смотрителем на преждевременно начатую Пятую Войну Святого Грааля. Fate/stay night thumb|right|190px|Котомине Кирей в аниме Fate/stay night Котомине — главный враг в Fate, изначальная идея его создания была: «парень, которого вы в первый раз увидели и только узнали, был тем кто дёргает за ниточки истории». Несмотря на то, что он является врагом во всех трёх сценариях, главный злодей он только в ветке Fate. У него гораздо меньшая роль в ветке Unlimited Blade Works, а в ветке Heaven’s Feel, он действует и как союзник и как антагонист. До начала войны Святого Грааля, он встречается с магом, посланным из Ассоциации Магов, Базетт Фрага МакРемитц, с которой он уже участвовал в прошлых миссиях от Церкви и Ассоциации. Он тут же предаёт её, смертельно ранив и отрезав руку, на которой были её Командные Заклинания. Затем он образует контракт с Лансером, заставляя его стать своим разведчиком, чтобы собрать информацию об участниках войны. Fate thumb|Широ вонзил Меч Азота в сердце Кирея В Fate, он действует вне сюжета почти до конца. Когда Эмия Широ снова идёт в церковь к Котомине в надежде получить совет, то узнает, что он был Мастером не только Лансера, но и Гильгамеша. Кирей раскрывает, что поддерживал Гильгамеша в этом мире с предыдущей войны. Для этого он использует детей-сирот выживших в пожаре, чтобы поставлять Гильгамешу ману. Он использует Грааль как приманку, чтобы соблазнить Сэйбер и Широ использовать его, но они отказываются. В последний день войны, Кирей и Широ сражаются в финальной битве, так же как и Кирей с Кирицугу десять лет назад. Широ и Сэйбер (сражающейся с Гильгамешем) одновременно используют Авалон и побеждают своих врагов. По иронии судьбы, Широ убивает Кирея тем же Мечом Азота, который он отдал Рин и которым убил её отца, Токиоми, много лет назад.Fate/stay night — Ветка Fate, День 15: stay Night (I) / stay Night (II)." Unlimited Blade Works В Unlimited Blade Works, цель Кирея остаётся неизменной, но Гильгамеша он даёт Мато Синдзи так что его присутствие в общем сюжете в значительной степени меньше. Во ходе войны, предполагается, что он умер от руки Кастер, когда она напала на церковь чтобы завладеть сосудом Святого Грааля и перенести своё убежище в церковь, но Рин насмехается над ведьмой говоря, что если она не смогла найти труп, это означает, что Кирей всё ещё жив. Он вновь появляется в замке Айнцберн вместе с Мато Синдзи, признаётся похищенной Рин, что это он убил её отца десять лет назад, и приказывает Лансеру вырвать её сердце и сделать из неё сосуд Грааля. Как только Лансер в открытую не подчиняется его приказу, Котомине использует Командное Заклинание, приказав ему покончить с собой, но когда Кирей подумал что с ним покончено, Лансер под действием навыка «Продление Битвы» успевает нанести по Кирею смертельный удар. Его труп исчезает в огне, когда умирающий Лансер, сразу после спасения Рин, вызывает пожар руной Ансуз.Fate/stay night — Ветка Unlimited Blade Works, День 15: Конец героя." Heaven’s Feel В Heaven’s Feel, он находит в Мато Сакуре способ найти ответ на вопрос, что он искал всю свою жизнь. «Обучение», которое Мато Зокен проводил с ней в период между войнами, превратило её в Малый Грааль, Черный Грааль Макири. С помощью её врождённой связью с тёмным существом, которое спит внутри Грааля после Третьей Войны, благодаря Третьей Магии, Кирей планирует узреть завершённый Святой Грааль и рождение Ангра-Майнью. Для обеспечения безопасности Сакуры, он использует любовь Широ к ней, и когда Сакура осквернилась тенью внутри неё, Кирей помогает Широ в нападении на неё и Зокена, чтобы спасти Илию, Белый Грааль Айнцбернов. Им удаётся спасти её, но они сталкиваются с Истинным Ассасином и Тёмным Берсеркером. Кирей, у которого есть старые счёты с Зокеном, задерживает Истинного Ассасина и пригвождает его с дереву, используя информацию что он получил, наблюдая за последним боем Лансера, а затем применяет на Зокене обряд изгнания злых духов. После этого прибывает Тёмная Сакура и уничтожает его чёрное сердце, после чего ему остаётся жить лишь несколько часов, но ему удаётся сбежать, прежде чем она смогла закончить его убийство thumb|right|Кирей и Широ в финальном, смертельном поединке Ближе к концу, внезапно появляется Кирей, намереваясь остановить Широ от уничтожения того, что он желал узреть. Он задаётся вопросом о поведении и стабильности рождающейся сущности зла. После того как он отказался от спасения и счастья, он поставил под сомнение смысл своего собственного существования. А именно, он спрашивает: каким образом существу похожему на него, позволили родится на свет. Кирей стремится найти ответ, завершив испорченный Грааль, полагая что порченный Грааль, это усиленная версия его самого, и, наблюдая его рождение, он бы смог найти ответ на свой вечный вопрос — преступление ли жить таким, какой ты есть, когда отличаешься от других. В отличие от Кирицугу, Широ, как и Кирей, пустое человеческое существо, преследующее счастье. Разница лишь в том, что Кирей не смог найти счастье вне зла, так что их борьба, также является способом выпустить своё разочарование и зависть к нормальным людям. Наконец, Широ отмечает, что Котомине Кирей похож не него, и они начинают свой судьбоносный бой, точно так же как и произошедший десять лет назад. С их телами, находящимися на грани смерти, единственное действие которое они в состоянии выполнить, рукопашный бой.Fate/stay night — Ветка Heaven’s Feel, День 16: Всё зло мира." Так как сердце Кирея было прекратило работоспособность ещё в лесу, он проигрывает Широ, поскольку его время жизни исходит первым. Своими последними словами, Кирей объявляет Эмию Широ победителем в Пятой Войне Святого Грааля и последним Мастером, после чего покидает этот мир.Fate/stay night — Ветка Heaven’s Feel, День 16: Всё хорошее в этой жизни." Fate/hollow ataraxia Котомине нет в Fate/hollow ataraxia, его роль наблюдателя в Войне Святого Грааля была отдана Карен Ортензии (позже намекается, что она его дочь). Тем не менее, он упоминается в нескольких сценах (особенно во время воспоминаний Базетт, что он был тем, кто предал её). Fate/unlimited codes KireiUCopening.jpg|Начало KireiUCending.jpg|Концовка GilgameshUCopening.jpg|Начало Гильгамеша В Fate/unlimited codes, он получил титул . - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - Burst: * - Super Move: * - * - Holy Grail Burst Super Move: * - }} Серия Fate/tiger colosseum KireiTCending.jpg|Концовка Кирея SaberlionTCending.jpg|Концовка Сэйбер-Льва Другие появления Кратко упоминается жизнь Кирея в мире Fate/Apocrypha. В отличие от мира Fate/stay night, у него есть приёмный брат, Котомине Широ, и он никогда не участвовал в Четвёртой Войне Святого Грааля из-за того, что Великий Грааль был украдет из Фуюки во время Третьей Войны Святого Грааля. В какой-то момент времени умирает Ризей, а Кирей на своём духовном пути ищет «что-то ещё не известное ему».Fate/Apocrypha том 3 Котомине несколько раз появляется в Carnival Phantasm, в основном в качестве комментатора Войны Святого Грааля. Он постоянно жалуется на Церковь, не дающей достаточно средств на ремонт повреждений, вызванных участниками Войны. Котомине Кирей в Fate/Extra и Кирей Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA☆ILLYA — две его альтернативные версии. Способности У Кирея есть квалификация Экзекутора Церкви и специализируется он на духовном исцелении. Получение такого звания, классифицирует его как первоклассного убийцу, показывая, что он прошёл жестокую и религиозную тренировку, чтобы стать оружием человечества. Он первоклассный Экзекутор, но он всё ещё не может сравниться с членами Похоронного Агентства в нормальных условиях. Он не становится сильнее из-за влияния возраста, так что с точки зрения естественной силы, без оружия или магии, он слабее чем Базетт Фрага МакРемитц в Пятой Войне. Пик его сил был десять лет назад, «ярчайший момент его жизни», тогда он был сильнее чем Базетт в общем. Его боевые способности на пике формы чрезвычайно сильны, а с учётом использования одного или двух Командных Заклинаний из его аномально большого их количества, его физические способности становятся на уровне Мёртвого Апостола, так что в то время он мог победить даже Сиэль. При ограниченных случаях он мог бы также нанести поражение Слуге. Однако ему удалось бы легко победить только тех, кому не хватает физических сил, наподобие Ассасина в прямой битве или Кастер в ближнем бою. Для победы над Слугами, специализирующимся на ближнем бое, потребуется специальное условие в его пользу, вроде внезапности или предварительной подготовки.Комната Консультаций Айнцберн 6 Боевые Кирей — опытный Экзекутор, который стал боевым экспертом с более чем десятилетним опытом в убийстве магов. Он имеет большой опыт охоты на разнообразных магов и бесчисленное количество раз сражался на грани смерти, поэтому его используют для охоты на врагов, находящихся за пределами здравого смысла. Даже при том, что Рин сильнее, в бою он смог бы преодолеть её таланты благодаря своему опыту. Так как он знает её, победа останется за ним в восьмидесяти процентах случаев, благодаря тому что он знает о её прошлом травматическом опыте. Ему прекрасно удаётся находить самые болезненные душевные травмы противника, а для людей нелегко преодолеть раны отпечатавшиеся в их душах. Подобная тактика сделала бы её неспособной использовать свой истинный потенциал. Он чрезвычайно силён, он способен, собрав все свои силы, в одно мгновение прыгнуть на десять метров вверх и схватить за голову человека на дереве, прежде чем тот сможет отреагировать. Благодаря его силе, его мышцы натренированы до точки, на которой они выходят далеко за рамки того, что мог бы осилить нормальный человек в теории. Он легко может спрыгнуть с двадцати метров, при этом неся маленькую девочку, и приземлиться без каких-либо проблем. Он способен бежать со скоростью пятьдесят километров в час, в лесу по пересечённой местности, неся маленькую девочку, без усиления себя магией, и при это он не выказывает ни малейшего признака усталости, по сравнению с Широ, который едва в состоянии поспевать за ним, даже со значительным усилением рукой Арчера. Он искусен скалолазании, говоря что по сравнению со стеной льда, взобраться по стене замка на высоту в четыре этажа, для него что пройтись по улице. Он может противостоять огнестрельному оружию и он достаточно опытен в этом, чтобы судить о типе пуль по звукам выстрелов. Даже ветераны многих сражений могут потерять боевой дух и способность здраво мыслить, при виде пулемёта, но он в состоянии спокойно проанализировать ситуацию, потому что такое событие для Экзекуторов, всего лишь особая ситуация. Он может быстро принимать решения, изменяя свою стратегию боя, в зависимости от того с каким типом оружия он сталкивается, а в случае чего-то более опасного, вроде снайперской винтовки, он может ощутить жажду убийства противника, определяя его положение. Он беспощаден и не теряет решительности даже когда загнан в угол, а его руки связаны, он просто бросается вперёд, используя удар ногой, чтобы решить исход битвы. Он не может как Мёртвый Апостол уклоняться от пули после того, как в него стреляли, так что он должен предсказать мысли стрелка, намерение убийства, чтобы подготовиться и действовать заранее. С невероятно быстрыми манёврами уклонения, он движется в тот момент, когда противник стреляет, чтобы эффективно уворачиваться от пуль. Он использует пуленепробиваемую сутану, сделанную из толстых нитей кевлара и укреплённую специальными, защитными заклинаниями Церкви, способную противостоять огнестрельному оружию малого калибра. Пистолет калибра 9-мм не сможет пробить её даже на близком расстоянии, но более мощное оружие, вроде Contender Томпсона, с лёгкостью её пробивает. Даже находясь под обстрелом, он свободно может прорываться к противнику, прикрывая голову руками и не заботясь об уклонении. В этом случае, хоть пули и сохраняют огромную силу удара, но его хорошо тренированные мускулы действует как своего рода броня, защищающая его органы и кости, что позволяет ему крепко стоять на ногах даже пот градом пуль. Сутана защищает его от выстрелов, но от ударов ножа, он вынужден защищаться самостоятельно, потому что кевлар уязвим к режущим воздействиям. В ветке Heaven’s Feel, Котомине сражается против Ассасина, но это не настоящая битва. Десяток Чёрных Ключей и Командные Заклинания, оставшиеся после удаления большей части Магических Червей из Сакуры, было бы более чем достаточно для низкорангового духа, но это не сможет убить Слугу, даже при успешной атаке с использованием всего этого. Он считает, что наличие оружия уровня Священного Писания, потенциально могло бы позволить ему победить Героическую Душу. Хотя кинжалы Ассасина предназначены только чтобы измерить силу противника, просчитывая возможность использования Забании чтобы совершить смертельный удар. Но даже если Ассасин и использовал кинжалы чтобы оценить противника, каждый из них был брошен с намерением убить. Так что Ассасин, увидев, что Котомине способен уклоняться и отбивать их в течение столь длительного периода, признал его способности достойными восхищения. Котомине, увидев сражение Ассасина с Лансером, узнал о его стратегии боя и использовал это против Ассасина. Благодаря уникальной природе своего сердца, Забания не смогла убить его, и Кирею удалось пригвоздить Ассасина к дереву Чёрными Ключами. Это не наносит ему сколько-нибудь серьёзных повреждений, но святой клинки удерживают его от спасения Зокена. Хотя он не может напрямую сражаться со Слугами, Кирей утверждает, что с помощью Обряда Крещения может нанести вред Слугам не имеющим Мастера, поэтому Ассасин отступает. Бацзицюань Кирей практикует разновидность Бацзицюань, которую Уробучи Ген называет . Это высшая техника, рождённая из мистического слияния бацзицюань и магии, Внутреннее Боевое Искусство, которое превосходит Внешнее. Это безрассудная техника принадлежащая исключительно Кирею, чей саморазрушительный стиль борьбы, допускает принесение в жертву руки в сражении против Кирицугу. В их битве, на этапе проектирования Fate/Zero, Кирей владел только Чёрными Ключами, в то время как Кирицугу имел огнестрельное оружие, магию — Врождённый Контроль Времени и к тому же Авалон, так что Уробути нужно было что-то, чтобы уровнять их шансы. Остался бацзицюань, так что он изучил ряд справочных материалов, чтобы открыть для себя мир «изумительного кунг-фу, поистине изумительного кунг-фу». Конечным результатом стала форма бацзицюань, которую нельзя сравнивать с реально существующим бацзицюань. frame|Шесть Великих Раскрытий — Разящий Локоть Это стиль, который использует кратчайший маршрут, игнорируя исходное положение, с ударами направленными внутрь, а не наружу. Кирей — эксперт, способный с одного удара нанести поражение нормальному человеку, но он утверждает, что то, что это имитация таолу не играет большой роли. Эта техника эффективна даже против тела Широ, состоящее из мечей. Атаки предназначены для нанесения вреда внутренностям, что позволяет импульсу пронизывать всё тело. Одна комбинация, «Шесть великих раскрытий — разящий локоть», заключается в захвате руки противника снизу, после чего следует потянуть за руку, заведя её за плечо, и одновременно надавить на талию противника всем телом. В тот же момент, использовав левый локоть, чтобы нанести сильный удар по сердцу, левой ногой подсечь опорную ногу противника. Мгновенное сочетание защиты и нападения. Он способен сломать дерево прижав к нему руку и не убирая её, потому что его сила, как мастера боевых искусств, исходит не только из запястья. Кажется, что его главное оружие — руки, но уровень подготовки Кирея, превратил всё его тело в безотказное оружия. Даже будучи связанным он не останется беспомощным до тех пор, пока твёрдо стоит обеими ногами на земле. Используя силу ног, которые держат его на земле, силу напряжённой спины и силу расправленных плеч, можно было мощным выбросом перенаправить эту энергию в кулаки. Тот, кто стал экспертом в этой области, знал, что сила рук не сопоставима с силой всего тела. Можно прижать руку к цели и ударить той силой, которая исходила извне рук. С помощью этой техники, «взрывная сила», лишь прижав руки тыльной стороной к дереву, и используя всю мощь своего тела для удара, он может сломать тридцатисантиметровый ствол дерева всего с трёх ударов. frame|Движущаяся стойка и последующий «Восемь Позиций Стражей Будды» Он полагается на «движущуюся стойку», опасный секрет бацзицюань, используемый для перемещения к противнику незаметным для глаза шагом, и с невероятной скоростью сократить расстояние. Перенос ноги, чтобы подцепить одну из ног противника изнутри, является приёмом известным как «запирающая стойка»." «Восемь Великих Раскрытий — Восходящий Пушечный Удар» — это тяжёлый верхний хук, который может разбить через противника вдребезги. Приём «Восемь Позиций Стражей Будды», после достижения оптимального для бацзицюань расстояния, позволяет проводить удары имеющие «силу, уходящую во всех восьми направлениях и достигающую бесконечности». Ударяя ногой об пол для приближения к противнику, он проводит сильнейший удар, который отбрасывает человека далеко назад и убивающий противника, с лёгкостью разрывая его сердце и лёгкие. Кирицугу смог пережить такой удар только благодаря регенерации даваемой Авалоном. Он способен «слышать движение», навык, при котором мастер боевых искусств, который достиг определённого уровня, не требуется зрение, чтобы засечь движения противника. Он может предсказать следующий ход противника, в тот краткий момент, когда его рука касалась врага. Это означает, что атаки из слепого пятна или нападение врага, движущегося слишком быстро для человеческого глаза, можно считать бесполезными. Даже когда кровь залила его правый глаз и он мог использовать только левую руку, а движения Кирицугу были в три раза превышающие скорость обычного человека, Кирей смог легко защититься от всех атак Кирицугу. Обычные люди не смогли бы увидеть движений Кирицугу, а видели бы только остаточное изображение, которое оставлял после себя его кинжал. Однако Кирей блокировал каждую атаку, как будто он мог видеть каждый взмах. Его умения, сделали из него личность, которую не поставить в невыгодное положение, даже в вопросах скорости. Чёрные Ключи thumb|Кирей использует Чёрные Ключи Кирей чрезвычайно искусен в обращении с Чёрными Ключами — тонкими клинками чуть более метра длинной, напоминающими лезвия рапиры, и с короткой рукояткой. В основном, они используются Экзекуторами в качестве метательного оружия. Это весьма мощное оружие, но они сложны в освоении, так что Кирей, умело использующий их в бою, считается превосходным экспертом. Лезвие можно сформировать путём подачи праны на небольшую рукоятку, так что для компактности, достаточно носить только её. Кирей носит с собой большое количество Ключей под сутаной, но их точное количество неизвестно. Их природа не магия, а таинство Церкви, и используются для борьбы с духами, так что он также, возможно, будет эффективен и против Слуг. Их баланс не подходит для ближнего боя, что делает их крайне неудобным оружием для защиты от меньших клинков, таких как кинжал, так что в таких ситуациях, вместо них он использует свои навыки бацзицюань. Одной рукой он может держать не более четырёх Чёрных Ключей. Один бросок с учётом подготовки к нему занимал 0.3 секунды, и он может сделать четыре броска за 0.7 секунды. С помощью своей сноровки, он способен с исключительной точностью бросить клинок, одновременно уворачиваясь от атак. Также он может бросать прицельно без прямого зрительного контакта с целью. Вероятность попадания, даже по неподтверждённой цели — 100 %. Хотя он и бросает их голыми руками, силы их удара, достаточна, чтобы пробить железобетон или железо. Они также могут быть использованы для захвата противника, чтобы провести приём бацзицюань. Например он может бросить четыре Ключа в воздух, чтобы окружить ими противника и ограничить его перемещения, как бы заключая его в клетку, поразив его там, куда бы он смог увернутся от удара Кирея. Ангра-Майнью thumb|Кирей контролирует грязь из Грааля Кирей, после того, как его сердце было прострелено Кирицугу, возродился с помощью чёрной грязи Грааля, захлестнувшей Гильгамеша. Хоть порча и не смогла в полной мере осквернить Гильгамеша, вместо этого она прошла по магическому каналу передачи энергии, которая связывала его со своим Мастером, попав в тело Кирея. Она исцелила его рану и стала источником жизненной силы, что оказалось достаточным, чтобы заменить уничтоженное сердце. Имея связь с Граалем, его жизнь теперь зависит от праны Ангра-Майнью. Когда Кирей схватил его за голову, Широ смог ощутить, что Кирея поглотила порча, идущая извне этого мира и поставил его своей целью. Он окружён неизвестной тьмой, которая поддерживает его «трупоподобное тело». Однако эта особенность не сделала его более защищённым от убийства. Широ смог убить его Мечом Азота, а Лансеру удалось совершить смертельный удар в сердце. Его заменённое сердце устойчиво против проклинающих атак, поскольку они не могут наложить проклятие на то, что уже проклято. Забания: Ложное Сердцебиение, рука , не нанесёт ему никакого вреда, так как при попытке создания фальшивого сердца, она получит пустой отклик. Благодаря заражению порчей, он способен контактировать с грязью Грааля без каких-либо негативных последствий, и показывается, что он имеет возможность контролировать её, когда была создана связь с Граалем. Сущность грязи — проклятие, которое настолько сильно, что оно становится видимым, так что это можно назвать праной, специализирующейся на уничтожении людей. Её нигде нельзя практически использовать, так как на неё нельзя повлиять или как-либо изменить. Оно заражает любого, кого коснётся, сильнейшим проклятием, которое начинает растворять, своего рода «переваривая» их. Боль и страх перед смертью попавших в это проклятие образуются в виде праны и в свою очередь станут проклятием ищущем живых людей. Оно убьёт любого, кого коснётся, если тот не сможет убрать его из своего тела, прежде чем растворится. По желанию, не прикладывая никаких усилий, он может увеличивать количество змееподобных щупалец из грязи, способных удлиняться сколько угодно и оставляющих обожжённые следы на земле. Радиус поражения более десяти метров, к тому же они чутко реагируют на живых существ. Их атаки медлительны и они бьют только туда, куда нацелены, так что Широ смог довольно легко уворачиваться от них. Однако это справедливо только для одного щупальца, так что они легко подавляют его количеством и атаками со спины, в момент уклонения. В результате Широ медленно покрывается грязью, что вызывает онемение частей тела куда она попала, которые затем начинают плавиться. Поражённые области чернеют и теряют подвижность и чувствительность, включая чувство боли. Хотя он может убрать грязь со своего тела или направить прану в конечности для удаления запёкшейся крови из сосудов, при каком-либо движении конечности, в нём разрушиться каждая мышца. thumb|Проклятие, брошенное Киреем Кирей может полностью погрузить кто-либо в проклятие, собрав грязь в руки и кинув её в цель. В этом случае, проклятие создаст пространство вокруг человека, заключив его во тьму и воплощающее ад в его разуме, показав ему потаённую тьму, непризнанное безобразие этого мира и все преступления людей в мире, которые совершают их в стремлении сбежать от всего этого. Любой пойманный этой темнотой, сожрёт себя до смерти, через боль и ненависть, и он будет поглощён этим созданным пространством. Избежать этого проклятия и даже само понятие защиты от него практически невероятно. Выбраться из него должно быть невозможно, поэтому Кирей удивляется тому, что Широ удаётся сделать это с помощью лишь своей силы воли. Сразу же после этого, он смог повторно захватить Широ и если бы не Авалон, он был бы полностью поглощён. До того как проклятие смогло уничтожить разум Широ, Авалон разгоняет тьму вокруг и внутри него. thumb|Котомине с уничтоженным сердцем После того, как Сакура полностью поддалась порче Ангра-Майнью в ветке Heaven’s Feel, она получает возможность контролировать магическую энергию поступающую Кирею. Он связан с Ангра-Майнью, а Сакура является его воплощением, это даёт ей возможность раздавить и вытащить из него любые внутренности, вне зависимости от его местонахождения. Она утверждает, что его жизнь постоянно находится в её руках, просто из-за общего незначительного количества потребляемой им энергии, она позволяла ему жить. Она мгновенно может уничтожить его сердце, и простое, лёгкое сжатие пальцев, давит и сжимает тело священника, словно тряпку. Он остался в живых, благодаря заминке Сакуры, вызванной поражением Берсеркера от Широ, но без своего сердце он умрёт через небольшой период времени. В финале он появляется перед Широ, чтобы остановить его от разрушения Грааля. Им обоим осталось жить считанные минуты, так как их тела быстро разрушаются. У Кирея больше не бьётся сердце, а на том месте где оно было ранее видно только чёрное пятно. Его смерть неизбежна, и у него больше нет праны в теле. Ему остаётся использовать только физические удары в сражении на смерть. Когда он был близок к победе, его тело подводит его и он умирает, проиграв только из-за разницы во времени. Он стал наполовину мёртв намного раньше Широ и эта разница стоила ему победы. Магия Кирей родился с Магическими Цепями, несмотря на то что в его роду не было магов. В обычных семьях редко рождаются люди с Магическими Цепями, и их появление у обычного человека, можно назвать внезапной мутацией. Однако у Кирея не такая причина, вместо этого, его Цепи были даром божественного таинства. Они достались ему в качестве награды его отцу за годы благочестивого поклонения. За это Кирей родился с «правом воссоздать чудеса божественных таинств», Магическими Цепями. Также в отличие от обычных семей, в которых Цепи передаются генетически, Карен не смогла унаследовать их. В то время, как он думал что любит разрушение, в качестве мага, он относится к типу «творец», так же как и Широ. Отмечается, что его Магические Цепи, на момент Четвёртой Войны, всё ещё не развиты должным образом, поэтому, вместо них он использует Командные Заклинания. Он не очень опытен в магии, и он не сможет достичь «первоклассного» уровня, независимо от его усилий. Он изучал алхимию, вызов духов, призыв, гадание и духовное целительство под руководством Токиоми, но его обучение магии так и не продвинулись дальше уровня новичка. Только лишь в духовном исцелении он достиг успехов, после трёх лет обучения, став даже более способным, чем его учитель. Во время сражения, его наиболее подходящий и лучший навык, это увеличение физической силы. Хотя Рин считается его ученицей, в магии он значительно уступает ей. Он не гений, а просто «обычный человек». Он способен добиться быстрых результатов, целиком и полностью отдавая себя делу, вкладывая в десять-двадцать раз больше усилий, чем другие люди. Однако он никогда не доходит до конца, бросая все результаты своих трудов и усилий, словно мусор. Контракты со Слугами Во время десятилетнего периода между войнами, Кирей не мог обеспечивать Гильгамеша энергией, а когда заключил дополнительный контракт с Лансером, во время Пятой Войны, ему не хватало праны на поддержку сразу двух Слуг. Он всё ещё может поддерживать своими силами одного Слугу, но подпитка Лансера от его Мастера, недостаточна по сравнению с другими Слугами, и, так же как и у других слабых Мастеров, контракт с Гильгамешем, понижает некоторые его характеристики. Большинство Мастеров неспособны самостоятельно обеспечивать Слугу достаточной энергии вне Войны Святого Грааля, потому что Грааль предоставляет Слуге большую часть необходимого количества праны. Кирей смог скомпенсировать недостаток энергии, своими знаниями, и Гильгамеш назвал инновации Кирея, необычными в этом отношении. Детей-сирот, оставшихся после пожара, Кирей взял к себе в церковь, под предлогом организации приюта для них. Неизвестным способом, ему удалось удалить упоминания о них из всех документов, тем самым стерев доказательства их существования, а после заперев в подвале церкви. Он запер их в гробах, а благодаря неизвестному процессу, гробы стали поглощать их словно пищу. Гробы высасывали из детей магическую энергию и душу, с силой, достаточной чтобы не давать им жить, но и делали это достаточно медленно, чтобы уберечь их от смерти. Их энергия отдавалась Гильгамешу, в то время как их тела медленно гнили, несмотря на то, что они всё ещё были живы. Хоть Гильгамеш и принимал энергию, на самом деле ему она не требовалась, так как его возрождение Граалем, позволяло ему самостоятельно поддерживать себя. thumb|Состояние сирот Они были доведены до состояния живых мертвецов, которые сохраняют очертания человеческих тел. У них отсутствуют конечности, у некоторых они были отрезаны, а у кого-то разложились, обнажив кости. Кто-то лежал между трещинами в полу. Их кожа отслаивается, а оставшаяся плоть гниёт, отваливаясь от их лиц, отчего они выглядят как заспиртованные лабораторные образцы. Их сгнившие глотки уже не могут рождать голоса, но они всё ещё изо всех сил взывают беззвучными голосами. Несмотря на то, что они были изуродованы, и их внешний вид полностью исказился, Широ всё ещё смог опознать их благодаря тому короткому периоду времени, что они провели вместе десять лет назад. На момент Пятой Войны Святого Грааля, Кирей планировал закрыть это место, в связи с переходом своего плана в конечную стадию. Из-за состояния их тел, он больше не сможет выжимать из них столько же сил, сколько раньше, но с этого момента больше не было нужды в энергии, чтобы питать своего Слугу. Духовное Целительство Кирей является . Маг, который лечит тело путём воздействия на духовном уровне. Это как «проклятие», которое может удалить повреждённую часть без какого-либо хирургического вмешательства. Несмотря на то, что он владеет различными типами магии, целительство — единственное, что подходит ему, потому что его Чародейский Дар специализируется на «открытии ран». Способности Кирея, позволяющие ему исправлять духовные и ментальные тела, находится на уровне епископа, и Рин отмечает, что в Ассоциации Магов очень мало людей такого уровня, и есть лишь несколько людей в Церкви, способных обращаться с духами с таким же мастерством. Это считается нецивилизованной практикой, и особенно редки случаи, когда её использует человек Церкви. Он способен использовать полученные знания для извлечения Командных Заклинаний из нервной системы носителя через духовное тело, а не физическое. Когда Широ отказался от роли Мастера и попросил Кирея убрать метки с руки, у него возникает ощущение, словно Кирей разорвал кисть голыми руками. Он понимает, что это плод его воображения, но затем он видит пальцы священника погружающиеся в его руку. Став эфемерными как у призрака, они проходят сквозь его плоть, и после невыносимой боли, на его руке не остаётся и царапины. Этот процесс удаляет две метки Командного Заклинания, оставив только ноющее чувство боли. Несмотря на такую способность, он всё равно отрезает руку Базетт, чтобы забрать её Командные Заклинания. Он может очистить Сакуру от яда, полученного, когда её Магические Черви вышли из под контроля. Он так же проводит операцию по возвращению ей разума и потерянной магической энергии, но шансы на её успех очень малы. Чтобы изъять червей из её тела, требуется помощь чуда или Святого Грааля, из-за их слияния с её Магическими Цепями. Их удаление потребовало использование большинства его Командных Заклинаний, но даже этого оказалось недостаточно, чтобы полностью очистить её тело. Он смог убрать только тех, которые не срослись с её нервами, ибо для большего потребовалось бы изъятие сердца, но это её бы убило. Это лишь временное решение, и если черви снова активируются, всё продолжится. Эта техника исцеляет тело, воздействуя на дух, таким образом, это не что иное как чудо, которое доказывает существование связи тела с душой, сущности, независимой от тела. Он приживляет Широ руку Арчера, но в обычной ситуации, это невозможно сделать. Процесс соединения двух различных духовных тел, близок к сфере воскрешения и восстановления души, что требует использования Истинной Магии. Только с её помощью можно провести такую операцию, однако оперируемый умрёт от шока. Единственная причина успеха в этом случае, обусловлен тем, что Широ и Арчер один и тот же человек. Обряд Крещения Русский= Я убиваю, и я даю жизнь. Я калечу, и я исцеляю… Никто не избежит руки моей. Ничто не скроется от глаз моих. Будь раздавлен. Я принимаю тех, кто потерялся на пути своем. Посвяти себя мне, учись у меня, подчинись мне. Отдохни. Не забывай песнь, не забывай молитву и не забывай меня. Я есть свет и отпущение твоих грехов. Не притворствуй. Воздаяние за прощение. Предательство за доверие. Отчаяние за надежду. Тьма за свет. Смерть за жизнь. Освобождение в руках моих. Я узнаю о твоих грехах и нанесу отметину. Жизнь вечная да будет дарована через смерть. Моли о прощении, и клянусь, оно будет даровано. Прости тебя Господи. |-| Японский= 私が殺す. 私が生かす. 私が傷つけ私が癒す. 我が手を逃れうる者は一人もいない. 我が目の届かぬ者は一人もいない。 打ち砕かれよ。 敗れた者、老いた者を私が招く. 私に委ね、私に学び、私に従え。 休息を。 唄を忘れず、祈りを忘れず、私を忘れず、私は軽く、あらゆる重みを忘れさせる。 装うなかれ。 許しには報復を、信頼には裏切りを、希望には絶望を、光あるものには闇を、生あるものには暗い死を。 休息は私の手に. 貴方の罪に油を注ぎ印を記そう. 永遠の命は、死の中でこそ与えられる。 許しはここに. 受肉した私が誓う。 "この魂に憐れみを (キリエ・エレイソン)" |-| Ромадзи= Watashi ga korosu, watashi ga ikasu. Watashi ga kizutsuke, watashi ga iyasu. Waga te wo nogareuru mono wa hitori mo inai. Waga me no todokanu mono wa hitori mo inai Uchikudakareyo. Yabureta mono, oita mono wo watashi ga maneku. Watashi ni yudane, watashi ni manabi, watashi ni shitagae Kyuusoku wo. Uta wo wasurezu, inori wo wasurezu, watashi wo wasurezu, watashi wa karuku, arayuru omomi wo wasuresaseru Yosoou nakare Yurushi ni wa houfuku wo, shinrai ni wa uragiri wo, kibou ni wa zetsubou wo, hikari arumono ni wa yami wo, sei aru mono ni wa kurai shi wo Kyuusoku wa watashi no te ni. Anata no tsumi ni abura wo sosogi shirushi wo shirusou. Eien no inochi wa, shi no naka de koso ataerareru. Yurushi wa koko ni. Juniku shita watashi ga chikau Kono tamashi ni awaremi wo (Kyrie Eleison) |-| Английский= «I will kill. I will let live. I will harm and heal. None will escape me. None will escape my sight. Be crushed. I welcome those who have grown old and those who have lost. Devote yourself to me, learn from me, and obey me. Rest. Do not forget song, do not forget prayer, and do not forget me. I am light and relieve you of all your burdens. Do not pretend. Retribution for forgiveness, betrayal for trust, despair for hope, darkness for light, dark death for the living. Relief is in my hands. I will add oil to your sins and leave a mark. Eternal life is given through death. — Ask for forgiveness here. I, the incarnation, will swear. — Kyrie eleison». thumb|Обряд Крещения , единственное магическое чудо, которое разрешено изучать в Церкви. Учение Бога, считающееся величайшим оружием против духов, воздействующее на саму их суть. Это очищение души, сбившейся с пути, с помощью учения Господа, и её вознесение к его «престолу». Это чудо, что исцелило сердца многих, так что, это наиболее вероятная причина того, что учения Церкви, являются наиболее распространённой Чародейской Теорией. Это простой ритуал, десятистрочного типа, действующий сразу после того, как был произнесён. Его физическое воздействие довольно слабо, но он обладает невероятной силой против духовных тел. Его сила атаки против духов абсолютна, что представляет непоколебимость веры. Экзорцизм мгновенно воздействует на Мато Зокена и рассеивает его духовное тело благодаря тому, что его дух, использующий червей, не вписывался в систему мира. Атаки на его физическое тело, обычно, абсолютно бесполезны, если не уничтожить тело полностью, так что прямая атака на душу будет чрезвычайно эффективна. Это на самом деле не убило его, а только уничтожило скопление червей, составляющих его тело. Его настоящее тело, это маленький червяк, рядом с сердцем Мато Сакуры, где находится его душа, поэтому даже слова Кирея не смогут убить его, пока настоящее тело не будет уничтожено. Святых слов не достаточно, чтобы изгнать или как-то повлиять на Слуг имеющих Мастера, но они подействуют, если у них нет активного источника праны. Они могут повлиять на таких Слуг, потому что фактически, они ничем не отличаются от блуждающих духов леса Айнцберн. Командные Заклинания thumb|right|Командные Метки Кирея Во время Четвёртой Войны Святого Грааля, Грааль даёт Кирею три Командных Заклинания, и, хотя он их теряет после поражения Ассасина, Грааль даёт ему новые метки, вновь посчитав его достойным участия. Это беспрецедентный случай среди прошлых участников предыдущих Войн Святого Грааля, хотя он не является членом одной из Трёх Семей Основателей, остальные шесть других Мастеров всё ещё живы и имеют контракты с оставшимися шестью Слугами. В ходе Пятой Войны Святого Грааля, он забирает Командные Заклинания Базетт Фрага МакРемитц, отрезав ей руку, и заключив контракт с Лансером. Хотя он использует их, отдавая приказы Ассасину и Лансеру, он отказывается использовать хотя бы одно Командное Заклинание на Гильгамеше. Заставить человека с таким огромным эго подчинятся чужой воле, лишь привело бы к обратному результату, поэтому он считает, что лучший способ контролировать его, это считать его подобием стихийного явления, а не своей пешкой. Моряк не может управлять погодой или направлением ветра, но он может умело управлять своей лодкой, используя парус. В отличие от других магов, которые используют Слуг в качестве инструментов и фамильяров, он относится к Гильгамешу как к партнёру во взаимовыгодном сотрудничестве. Он спрашивает у Гильгамеша позволения призвать его с помощью Командного Заклинания, для защиты от вражеских Слуг во время финальной битвы Четвёртой Войны, с чем Гильгамеш соглашается. В дополнение к его собственным Командным Заклинаниям на тыльной стороне запястья левой руки, он также имеет дополнительные Командные Заклинания, унаследованные от отца, которые охватывают его правую руку от локтя до запястья. Наблюдатель Войны Святого Грааля хранит Командные Заклинания, которые остались неиспользованными Мастерами предыдущих Войн, поэтому, будучи наблюдателем в Пятой Войне, он имеет доступ к большому количеству Меток. Наблюдатели способны отдавать Командные Заклинания Мастерам, взяв руку Мастера, произнеся заклинание, и передав метку Командного Заклинания на его руку, обновляя уже использованную. Он лжёт Рин об их истинной природе, называя их Магическим Знаком, унаследованным от своего отца. Он говорит, что в отличие от её постоянного Знака, его Знак — расходного типа, метки которого исчезают с каждым использованием, из-за того, что он не принадлежит к какой-либо династии магов, и называет их «Командным Заклинанием низшего ранга». Хотя метки обычно используют для усиления или сдерживания Слуг, они могут быть использованы как одноразовый, независимый источник праны. Из-за того, что у него отсутствует Магический Знак, он использует их в качестве оплаты для сотворения магии. Он использует их, чтобы повысить шансы на победу даже в сражении против эксперта мага, это более эффективный способ их использования, чем пытаться контролировать Гильгамеша. Их можно использовать как имитацию Магического Знака, и хотя имеется ограничение в количестве использований, творимая с их помощью магия может сравнится по силе с магией известных магических домов, что накапливали силу и передавали свои Знаки из поколения в поколение.Fate/Zero Акт 12 Глава 4 В силу своей природы, одноразового Магического Знака, они способны противостоять Пулям Истока Кирицугу, которые разрушают сам знак, а не собственные Магические Цепи Кирея, так как при сотворении магии, прана исходит не из них, а из меток. В основном, он использует их, чтобы значительно укреплять своё тело и оружие. Влив прану в шесть Чёрных Ключей, он увеличил их в размере вдвое. Хотя столь интенсивное использование магии очевидно превзошло пределы возможностей клинков. Они легко смогли нейтрализовать силу Пули Истока Кирицугу, однако из-за переполнения праной, они не смогли более её сдерживать и разрушились. Чтобы отбить вторую Пулю Истока, он использовал собственное тело, и Кирицугу был поражён, насколько велика сила этого человека, превратившего своё тело в столь смертоносное оружие. Кирей повышает свои физические способности, чтобы противостоять пуле. Он ускорил свою реакцию и приумножил максимальную силу правой сгибающей мышцы, округлой мышцы и мышцы круглого пронатора. Указывается, что он смог бы укрепить свою пуленепробиваемую сутану, но в тот момент на это не было времени. thumb|Кирей отклоняет Пулю Истока Он применил защитное умение Бацзицюань, обычно использовавшееся для нейтрализации атаки противника. Его рука, превращённая магией в смертоносный Тайный Знак, вычерчивала в воздухе спираль, приобретя мощь ревущего смерча, благодаря усилению двумя Командными Заклинаниями. Приём из боевого искусства, выполненный с божественной скоростью, поймал пулю, движущуюся со скоростью 2500 дюймов в секунду, но смог полностью остановить её. Ей удаётся разорвать кевларовый рукав сутаны и ударив в укреплённую руку Кирея, издать звук с которым могли столкнуться два каменных жернова. Высеченные искры исказили привычные законы физики, и пуля, с кинетической энергией 3000 фунтов на дюйм, была сбита со своей траектории. Но из-за малого опыта в таком деле, Кирей использовал слишком много праны и чрезмерно укрепил свою руку магией, так что его правая рука оказалась серьёзно повреждена.Fate/Zero Акт 16 Глава 6 −03:54:28 Он использует оставшиеся Командные Заклинания, для удаления Магических Червей из Сакуры в ветке Heaven’s Feel, хотя его первоначальный план был использовать десять из них, чтобы победить Зокена и Ассасина. С их помощью, даже человек может нанести достаточно повреждений Героической Душе, но эта идея была отброшена, после того как застал Ассасина врасплох после использования им Забании. Разработка Уробучи Ген говорил, что в финальной битве между Киреем и Кирицугу для него было настоящей головной болью продумать действия Кирея. В конце концов, Кирицугу вооружён огнестрельным оружием, использует Врождённый Контроль Времени и владеет Авалоном. У Уробучи были серьёзные проблемы при описании Бацзицюань Кирея. Чтобы написать финальную битву в городской мэрии Фуюки, он добавил и Властелины стихий в свой список справочных материалов. Принятие * В первом опросе популярности по Fate/stay night в 2004 году, Кирей занял 12-ое место. * Во втором опросе популярности по Fate/stay night в 2006 году, Кирея занял 26-ое место. * В Type-Moon’s 10th Anniversary Character Poll, Кирей из Fate/Zero занял 21-ое место. Кирей из Fate/stay night занял 27-ое место. Ссылки Fate/Zero Anime Visual Guide I - Статья о Котомине Кирее, 026 стр. }} en:Kirei Kotomine es:Kirei Kotomine fr:Kotomine Kirei Категория:Персонажи в Fate/hollow ataraxia Категория:Персонажи в Fate/stay night Категория:Персонажи в Fate/Zero Категория:Персонажи в Fate/tiger colosseum Категория:Персонажи в Fate/unlimited codes Категория:Церковь Категория:Маги Категория:Мастер Категория:Люди